Biggest Fan In England
by Remenants
Summary: We take a look at one of England's oldest passions. Cross with Doctor Who, but not in the way you think.


Matt sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. One of the assistants brought him a bottle of water and he took it with a smile. The word was that Steven was looking over the scene, which probably meant that he would have to do it again. Odds were that Steven was still trying to terrify the remaining seven children in Britain that didn't shudder at the thought of those statues.

He also noticed that Fancy Tie was there again. He had noticed him on the shoot of the regeneration. Sitting in the back, fancy tie, tears in his eyes like everyone else at David's goodbye speech. Blonde guy with some of the biggest eyebrows Matt had ever seen. He always thought he was one of the production staff or someone up high in BBC, but he never did anything. Also he didn't show up regularly, just every once in a while he would appear.

Alex sat down next to him and gave him a nod.

"Say, Alex?" Matt asked.

"Yeah?" She said, taking her own bottle of water.

"Do you know who that guy is? The one with the shiny velvet tie and the eyebrows?"

"Oh," She nodded. "That's Lord Kirkland."

"Lord?"

"Yeah, he's also an advisor or something to the PM."

"No!"

"Truth! Seen the pictures in the paper." The woman smiled. "He's also England's biggest fan."

Matt laughed, stealing another glace at the serious looking man with the very thick eyebrows.

"I'm not kidding," Alex said. "David told me all about him. Apparently his whole family's been fans of the show for years. His father took pictures with McCoy, Baker, all the way back to Hartnell. Got a book with nearly everyone's autographs and photos."

"Really?" Matt said.

"Yeah, I signed it too. He actually changed the cover when I did. It used to be black with '500 year old diary' on it, but he changed it to look like the TARDIS cover." Alex laughed. "The man's the most diehard fan of them all."

"Matt!" The voice of the Grand Moff shouts and the actor pushes himself off of his chair and goes back to work.

000

"Alright," Steven says, looking at the playback. "That looks okay. Alright, Matt and Karen, let's move the TARDIS to the ne-"

"Umm, excuse me?"

"Hmm?" Matt sees Steven turn around and see Lord Kirkland standing there. "Ah, Lord Kirkland...yes, of course. Everyone take five! Matt, Karen?" Steven gestures to the blonde man and then goes off to talk with one of the lighting directors.

"Who's this?" Karen asks.

"I'm...I'm Lord Arthur Kirkland and...and it's a pleasure to meet you." He says in a rush as he extends his hand.

Matt and Karen shake his hand with practiced smiles. They've seen this behavior before, but usually from school kids and diehard fans. Not a Lord and Parliamentary Advisor.

"I'm a huge fan, really. You...you really are the best. Alfred can harp about his star-this and thats, that stupid show that got cancelled, and all those other things that Yank tosser thinks are so clever, but...well...you've always been the best."

"Thank you. That's...that's very flattering." Matt says.

"We're happy that you like us...your Lordship." Karen says.

"Oh, no no. The Doctor and his companions can always call me Arthur." He laughs, a look on his face is clear that he feels stupid as hell saying that. He clears his throat. "Would you two be so kind as...as to..." He stumbles over the words, but he takes out a book with a blue TARDIS cover and an expensive looking pen.

Matt and Karen sigh in relief. This is much more familiar territory, and easier to do without risking insult to a Lord. They happily flip to the end of the book and sign their names, along with some well-wishes. Matt blinks as he flips through the pages.

"Wow, you really do have everyone here!" He looks at the picture of William Hartnell, Carole Ann Ford, Jacqueline Hill, William Russell, and what must be Arthur's father all standing in front of the TARDIS.

"Would it be too much trouble if...we..." Arthur gestures to the three of them and the TARDIS.

"Sure!" Karen says.

Matt grins.

"Wonderful!" Arthur motions and motions for a squad of camera crew to come over so he can have his photo. He spends a lot of time fretting about his hair and positioning everyone just right. His giddiness is infectious and Matt and Karen can't help but smile and get into character.

"Come along Arthur!" Matt says as the Doctor. "Hardly can go on this adventure without my best mate in England!" He's not sure where that line came from, but it felt right. Karen grins and squeezes Lord Kirkland's arm as the photo goes off.

Lord Arthur Kirkland looks like he's about to cry from happiness.

"Thank you, thank you so so so much. I can't WAIT to see what happens, do you know? Nonono! Don't tell me! Spoilers!" He shakes his head, then shakes both of their hands, and then leaves. Matt and Karen shrug at each other, no doubt he was a huge fan. The day continues onwards.

000

"Hey Arthur, what's up?" Alfred says as he crashes onto one of the chairs. "Dude, you should have se-"

"Ssssh!" Arthur says. "It's starting!"

"Hmm? Oh, Doctor Who! Yeah, that's cool. You know they're gonna film next season in America right?" Alfred grins.

"Don't. Remind. Me." Arthur says coldly.

"Maybe we can make it more awesome! I mean add in some more explosions, maybe have...I dunno...Shatner or Hamill ooh! I know! We NEED to get Nathan on. He's SUCH a funny guy, you have GOT to me-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Arthur snaps.

"Yeesh, sorry man, it's just a TV show. Chill." Alfred leans back in the chair, pouting.

Arthur dismisses Alfred as the theme song comes on and he hums along as the Doctor and his TARDIS fly through space and time. Arthur bravely following as well, except when hiding behind the couch.


End file.
